Carl Barks
Carl Barks (* 27. März 1901 in der Nähe von Merrill, Oregon; † 25. August 2000 in Grants Pass, Oregon) war ein US-amerikanischer Comicautor und -zeichner sowie Cartoonist und Maler, der als der bekannteste Disneyzeichner gilt und zahlreiche Comic-Figuren des Disney-Kosmos wie Dagobert Duck erschuf. Durch seine Comics gilt er auch als Kultur- und Politikkritiker, wenngleich er dies stets abstritt.thumb|left|150px|Carl Barks 1982 bei der San Diego Comic Com Bedeutung Barks war der bekannteste Zeichner und Autor der US-amerikanischen Disney-Comics, insbesondere der Geschichten um die Familie Duck. Die zum Teil noch recht eindimensionalen Charaktere aus den Trickfilmen und den Zeitungscomics von Al Taliaferro differenzierte er und fügte neue Figuren hinzu. Er ist der geistige Vater des reichsten Manns der Welt Dagobert Duck, des genialen Erfinders Daniel Düsentrieb und der Panzerknacker. Auch der amerikanische Name der Heimatstadt der Ducks, Entenhausen, stammt von Barks. Vor seinem Wirken war außer Donald Duck nur dessen Freundin Daisy Duck vorhanden. Donalds Neffen Tick, Trick und Track hatten ihren ersten Auftritt in dem Disney-Kurztrickfilm Donald's Nephews von 1938, der in wesentlichen Teilen von Barks stammt, der vor seiner Comic-Karriere einige Jahre als Trickfilmzeichner und -schreiber in den Disney-Studios arbeitete. Carl Barks hat dazu noch viele weitere Enten-Figuren erfunden. Einige dieser Figuren, die ursprünglich nur für einen bestimmten Comic entworfen worden waren, wurden so populär, dass sie später ihre eigene Comic-Serie erhielten, z. B. Oma Duck. In den 1950er Jahren waren seine Comics in den USA so beliebt, dass er von den Disney-Comiclesern “the good artist” genannt wurde. Damals kannte nämlich noch niemand seinen Namen, weil alle Hefte der Disney-Verlage als Autorenvermerk nur die Marke „Walt Disney“ trugen. Erst Ende der 1960er Jahre gelang es hartnäckigen Fans, seinen Namen herauszufinden und den Meister, der längst in Rente war, zu kontaktieren und besuchen. Mit Erika Fuchs fanden die Comics von Carl Barks eine Übersetzerin ins Deutsche. Bekannte Sprüche wie „Wo man hinschaut, nichts als Gegend“ stammen aus ihrer Feder. Ihre Sprache war weitaus feiner differenziert als das US-amerikanische Original, in dem Barks auch viele Slang-Worte verwendete. Biographie Kindheit und Jugend Carl Barks wurde am 27. März des Jahres 1901 als zweiter Sohn des Landwirtes William Barks und dessen Frau Arminta im US-Bundesstaat Oregon, unweit des Ortes Merrill auf einer Farm geboren. Bereits in jungen Jahren halfen Carl und sein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder Clyde nach der Schule ihrem Vater bei Farmarbeiten. 1911 verpachtete William Barks seine Farm und zog mit der Familie nach Santa Rosa in Kalifornien, um mit einer Pflaumenplantage sein Glück zu versuchen. Der Erfolg blieb jedoch aus, und als bei Carl Barks’ Mutter Krebs diagnostiziert wurde und sein Vater einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt, zog die Familie zurück in die bis dahin verpachtete Farm nach Merrill. Im Jahr 1916 verstarb seine Mutter im Alter von 66 Jahren. Carl Barks, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade 15 Jahre alt war, brach daraufhin die Schule in der achten Klasse ab. Sein Gehör begann sich bereits in dieser Zeit deutlich zu verschlechtern. Im selben Jahr begann er einen Fernkurs an der Landon School of Cartooning, den er jedoch nach nur vier Unterrichtsstunden wieder abbrach. Barks half vermehrt auf den Feldern mit, da aufgrund des Ersten Weltkrieges ein Arbeitskräftemangel herrschte und er sich mit den deshalb gezahlten, höheren Löhnen rasch seinen Auszug aus der elterlichen Farm finanzieren konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz habe er, nach eigener Aussage, aus dem kurzen Fernkurs und dem Studieren von Comicstrips in der täglichen Zeitung viel für seine spätere Karriere mitnehmen können. Im Dezember 1918 ging Carl Barks mit seinen Ersparnissen nach San Francisco wo er als Laufbursche für eine Druckerei arbeitete. Mit Zeichnungen, die er in seiner Freizeit anfertigte, bewarb er sich bei lokalen Zeitungen, die ihn jedoch allesamt ablehnten. Schließlich kehrte er 1920 nach 18 Monaten ohne nennenswerte Erfolge zu seinem Vater auf die Farm nach Oregon zurück. Frühe Berufserfahrungen und erste Heirat Carl Barks ging nun, wie schon vor seiner Abreise nach San Francisco, seinem Vater auf der Farm zur Hand. 1921 heiratete Barks Pearl Turner, die Tochter eines Sägewerksbesitzers, mit der er in den darauffolgenden Jahren die Töchter Peggy (* 23. Januar 1923) und Dorothy (* 26. November 1924) bekam. Carl Barks arbeitete in dieser Zeit auch im Sägewerk seines Schwiegervaters, weil auf der Farm nicht immer genug Arbeit vorhanden war, um die junge Familie zu versorgen. Da dies jedoch nur im Sommer möglich war, suchte er weiterhin eine feste Anstellung mit dauerhaften Einkommen. Diese fand er schließlich als Hilfsarbeiter in einer Reparaturwerkstatt für Eisenbahnen der''Pacific Fruit Express'' Gesellschaft in Roseville (Kalifornien). Die Familie zog in die Stadt nahe Sacramento und blieb dort bis 1930. In dieser Zeit zog sich Barks in seiner Freizeit immer mehr an den Zeichentisch zurück, was seiner Frau zunehmend missfiel. Obwohl er mit dem Verkauf erster Zeichnungen etwas Geld dazuverdiente, trennten sie sich 1930. Carl Barks kam kurzfristig bei seinen Schwiegereltern in Oregon unter und verkaufte nun regelmäßiger Zeichnungen an das Männermagazin Calgary Eye-Opener, sodass er bald ein kleines Haus in Medford mieten konnte. Lange blieb er dort nicht, denn im November 1931 nahm er eine Festanstellung beim Calgary Eye-Opener an und zog nach Minneapolis, um in der Redaktion zu arbeiten. Bis 1935 steuerte er nicht nur Zeichnungen und Karikaturen für das Magazin bei, sondern auch kurze Geschichten und Gedichte. Arbeit bei Disney 1935 bewarb sich Carl Barks bei den Disney-Studios in Los Angeles, die für ihren ersten spielfilmlangen Zeichentrickfilm Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge noch Zeichner suchten. Seine Bewerbung hatte Erfolg, und so reiste er mit Clara Balken, die er in Minneapolis kennengelernt hatte, nach Los Angeles, wo er nach einer einmonatigen Ausbildung als Zwischenphasenzeichner übernommen wurde. In den Disney Studios kam Barks das erste Mal mit Donald Duck in Kontakt, für den er eine Slapstick-Szene mit einem automatischen Friseurstuhl entwarf, um von den mühseligen Zwischenphasenzeichnungen loszukommen und sich trotz seiner Schwerhörigkeit im Studio zu bewähren. Walt Disney gefiel diese Szene, und er versetzte ihn daraufhin in die Abteilung für Geschichtenentwicklung. 1938 heiratete Carl Barks zum zweiten Mal und erwarb drei Jahre später mit seiner Frau Clara eine kleine Farm in San Jacinto. Am 9. November 1942 kündigte er seine Anstellung bei Disney, um sich mit einer Hühnerzucht und der Aussicht, ein hauptberuflicher Comiczeichner zu werden, selbstständig zu machen. Die Anfänge als Comiczeichner Carl Barks bewarb sich nach seiner Kündigung bei Disney Ende 1942 als Zeichner bei Western Publishing, jenem Verlag, der einige Monate zuvor bereits zwei Comics veröffentlicht hatte, an denen Barks mitgewirkt hatte. Die Antwort fiel positiv aus, und Barks erhielt das Skript zu The Victory Garden (dt. Gesundheitsgemüse), aus dem er einen zehnseitigen Comic mit Donald zeichnen sollte. Weitere Geschichten für Zehnseiter und auch längere Donald-Duck-Abenteuer schrieb Barks in den nächsten Jahren selber. Als der Verlag 1947 mit dem Wunsch nach einer Weihnachtsgeschichte an Barks herantrat, entwarf er einen reichen Onkel für Donald: Dagobert Duck trat das erste Mal im Dezember 1947 in der Geschichte Christmas On Bear Mountain (dt. Die Mutprobe) auf. Ihm folgten weitere, von Barks erfundene Figuren wie Gustav Gans, Daniel Düsentrieb und später die Panzerknacker sowie Gundel Gaukeley. Dagobert Duck bekam 1953 beim gleichen Verlag seine eigene Comicreihe mit dem Titel Uncle Scrooge, für die hauptsächlich Carl Barks die Abenteuer lieferte. Zweite Scheidung und dritte Ehe Seine zweite Frau Clara verfiel zunehmend dem Alkohol und wurde dann aggressiv. Als ihr 1950 bei einer Krebsoperation ein Bein bis zum Knie abgenommen werden musste, versuchte Carl Barks sich als Pfleger. Doch auch dieser Einsatz konnte die Ehe nicht mehr retten, zumal sie weiterhin zur Flasche griff. Im Dezember 1951 wurden sie geschieden, und Barks musste mit 51 Jahren von vorne anfangen, denn ihm blieb nichts außer "zwei Decken, seiner Kleidung, dem Zeichenbrett und den National-Geographic-Ausgaben". Doch Barks fühlte sich wie von einer Last befreit, fuhr durch das Land, sammelte Inspirationen und besuchte Ausstellungen. Auf einer solchen traf er 1952 auch Margaret Williams wieder, die sich bereits zehn Jahre zuvor bei ihm als Assistentin beworben hatte. Garé, wie Margaret von allen genannt wurde, hatte ebenfalls schon eine Scheidung hinter sich und war Landschaftsmalerin. Die beiden bezogen ein Haus im südkalifornischen Hemet und heirateten am 26. Juli 1954. Garé Barks unterstützte ihren Mann fortan bei seiner Arbeit, zeichnete Hintergründe, letterte und tuschte einige seiner Zeichnungen. „Der gute Künstler“ 1959 begann Barks, vermehrt auch Auftragsarbeiten von Western Publishing zu zeichnen, wie etwa die Daisy Duck’s Diary oder Grandma Duck’s Farm Friends Geschichten, um sich selber keine neuen Handlungen mehr ausdenken zu müssen. Ab dem Jahre 1960 erreichten ihn die ersten Fanbriefe, die sein Verlag, der auch Barks’ Adresse geheim hielt, bis dahin nicht weitergeleitet hatte. Da seine Geschichten stets nur mit Walt Disney signiert waren und nicht mit Carl Barks, wusste lange Zeit niemand, wer der Autor war, den die Fans mit dem Ehrennamen The good artist (dt. Der gute Künstler) bedachten. Einige Ideen, die ihm seine Fans in Briefen schilderten, setzte er in den nächsten Jahren in seinen Comicgeschichten um. Am 30. Juni 1966 ging Carl Barks als Comiczeichner für Western Publishing offiziell in den Ruhestand, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, weitere Skripte an den Verlag zu schicken, die dann von anderen Zeichnern fertiggestellt wurden. Die Ducks in Öl gemalt Carl Barks versuchte sich wie seine Frau Garé immer wieder an Landschaftsbildern mit Ölfarben. Kommerziell hatten seine Gemälde wenig Erfolg, doch Fans, die diese Bilder sahen, baten ihn, doch auch die Ducks in Öl zu verewigen. 1971 fragte Barks offiziell bei Disney an und war der erste Künstler, der eine Genehmigung dafür erhielt. Er malte seitdem für seine wachsende Fangemeinde auf Anfrage Covermotive oder Szenen aus seinen Comics als Ölbilder nach und verkaufte diese. Einige besonders gefragte Motive wurden in Varianten mehrfach von ihm gemalt. Als 1976 auf der Commicmesse in San Diego ein Händler illegale Nachdrucke eines seiner Gemälde verkaufte, entzog Disney Carl Barks die Lizenz, die Ducks in Öl malen zu dürfen. Barks beschränkte sich danach auf Ölgemälde ohne Disneyfiguren, die jedoch längst nicht soviel Anklang bei den Fans fanden. Die letzten Jahre In den folgenden Jahren war Carl Barks vor allem damit beschäftigt, seine Fanpost zu beantworten und jenen Verlegern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, die Sammelbände mit Nachdrucken seiner Comics oder Ölbilder herausgeben wollten. 1983 zog das Ehepaar Barks nach Grants Pass in Oregon, um etwas Abstand von den immer zudringlicheren Fans in Kalifornien zu bekommen. Garé Barks verstarb dort mit 75 Jahren am 10. März 1993. Im Sommer des darauffolgenden Jahres begab sich Barks zum 60. Geburtstag Donald Ducks auf Europareise und besuchte neben dem Egmont-Ehapa-Verlagshaus in Stuttgart auch Erika Fuchs in München, die alle seine Comics ins Deutsche übertragen hatte. Im Juli 1999 wurde bei ihm Leukämie diagnostiziert und er wurde zunehmend schwächer. Carl Barks verstarb am 25. August 2000 im Alter von 99 Jahren in seinem Haus in Grants Pass. Privates Carl Barks war in seinem Leben dreimal verheiratet. Seine erste Frau Pearl, von der er sich 1930 scheiden ließ, verstarb 1987. Mit ihren gemeinsamen Töchtern Peggy und Dorothy hatte Barks nur wenig Kontakt. Peggy, die einen Sohn und zwei Töchter hatte, starb 1963 an Lungenkrebs. Dorothy hat einen Sohn und lebt im US-Bundesstaat Washington. Seine zweite Frau Clara verstarb 1964, 13 Jahre nach ihrer Scheidung von Barks, der ihr bis zu ihrem Tode Alimente zahlte. Sein Bruder Clyde lebte in Tulelake (Californien), wo er ein Hotel betrieb. Er verstarb 1983 und hinterließ die Kinder William und Maxine sowie seine Frau Zena May Dillard, die 1986 starb. Meilensteine Unüberschaubar groß ist Barks’ Lebenswerk ausgefallen, unvergessliche Comicgeschichten als Produkt einer jahrzehntelangen Schaffenszeit im Auftrag verschiedener Verlage zwischen 1942 und 1966. Der INDUCKS Katalog listet über 850 Disney Comics für Western Publishing, an denen Barks beteiligt war, Cover und Illustrationen nicht mitgezählt. Der Bogen spannt sich dabei von seinem Erstling Piratengold (Pirate Gold, 1942) bis zu seinen letzten Zeichnungen in der Kurzgeschichte Genau der richtige Job (The Dainty Daredevil, 1968). Höhepunkt sind die Jahre um 1950, also nach der Einführung der Figur des Onkel Dagobert. Letzterer war zunächst als eher unsympathische Figur im Stil seines literarischen Vorbilds Ebenzer Scrooge von Charles Dickens angelegt, doch gestaltete Barks seinen Charakter später milder und gelegentlich mit weichem Herz unter rauher Schale. Barks selber nannte in Interviews häufig als seine Lieblingsgeschichten Im Land der viereckigen Eier (Lost in the Andes!, 1948) und Im alten Kalifornien (In Old California!, 1951). Von vielen Fans wird als ihre Lieblingsgeschichte oft Weihnachten für Kummersdorf (A Christmas for Shacktown, 1952) genannt. Unter den zahlreichen Nutzern der INDUCKS Datenbank können Noten für sämtliche dort eingetragene Geschichten abgegeben werden. Hierbei belegte Barks "Der goldene Helm" den 1. Platz von über 25.000 gelisteten Storys. Auch die Plätze 2-8 hält Barks, zeitweise sogar die gesamte Top-10. Insgesamt stammen von den Top-100-Geschichten 51 von Barks. Nicht in Entenhausen angesiedelt sind Carl Barks' Comics Barney Bear und Benny Burro (in Deutschland erschienen ab Februar 1989). Auszeichnungen 1970: Shazam Award der Academy of Comic Book Arts (ACBA) als Best Humor Writer 1973: Hall of Fame Auszeichnung der ACBA 1977: Inkpot-Auszeichnung der San Diego Comic-Con 1985: Aufnahme in die Hall of Fame des Kirby Award 1987: Aufnahme in die Hall of Fame des Eisner Award 1991: Disney Legends Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Animation & Publishing Der 1981 entdeckte Asteroid (2730) Barks wurde nach Carl Barks benannt. Peter Thomas von der Cornell University schlug seinen Namen vor, weil Barks mit seinen Weltraumabenteuern viele Wissenschaftler inspiriert habe.